The present invention relates generally to garment pressing equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved, flexible insulating head cover that is lightweight, easily fitted onto a head of a garment press, and adjustable to various sizes of heads, while being capable of reducing heat loss and protecting an operator of the garment press apparatus from excessive escaping heat.
Commercial garment presses are traditionally used to dry clean, press, or finish laundry. In use, a garment to be cleaned or finished is placed on an upper surface of a typically elongated stationary supporting structure, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cbuck.xe2x80x9d An operator lowers a reciprocally movable, elongated upper member, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9chead,xe2x80x9d to press the head against the upper surface of the buck (or a buck pad) to press the garment. Live steam passes through steam inlet conduits running to and through the interior of the head, heated to an operating temperature approximating 300xc2x0 F. The steam then exits through a lower surface of the head to treat the garment.
The lower surface of the head may be covered with a grid plate through which the steam passes. The grid plate is typically coated with polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), commonly sold under the name TEFLON, which is a registered trademark of E.I. duPont de Nemours and Company of Wilmington, Del.
One common problem linked with conventional garment presses is heat loss through the head, which results in inefficient energy use of the garment press in both the energy necessary to operate the steam press and the outside cooling systems needed to control the working environment for the operator. In addition, there is sufficient heat transfer from the interior of the head to the metal surface of the head to make the surface dangerous for an operator to touch due to the risk of skin burns.
To reduce heat loss and its inherent problems, thermal insulation covers have been developed and employed. One type of cover set is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,049 to Cohen et al., entitled xe2x80x9cThermal Insulation Cover Set for Steam and Laundry Press Apparatus,xe2x80x9d the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The cover set includes a head cover having two or more parts, each part having an insulation layer, a vapor barrier of moisture impervious foil or neoprene-coated fabric, and an innermost stabilizer member of a pliable sheet metal, such as aluminum, which is positioned contiguous to the upper surface of the head. The parts of the head cover surround a handle assembly and steam control valve, and are connected to each other by a set of tab fasteners, which connect with a corresponding set of tab fasteners attached to an underside of the head cover.
While the prior art head cover described above reduces heat loss and the risk of accidental skin burns, it contains a number of drawbacks not present in the instant invention. The requirement of a metallic stabilizer member and metallic vapor barrier reduces the flexibility of the prior art head cover, and forces the head cover to be bent to fit over the head. The prior art head cover is not as conformable to the head or other parts of the garment press as the instant invention, requires a tighter fit against the non-pressing surface of the head to secure the position of the cover, and is not as adjustable to various sizes of heads. Holes in the aluminum stabilizer barrier of the prior art head cover typically need to be covered by foil and batting. Due to the components required, the prior art head cover is relatively expensive to produce.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved head cover for a garment press that is easy to install.
Another object of the present invention is to supply an improved head cover that is lightweight, flexible, and naturally conformable to a head of a garment press.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved head cover that can be easily adapted to a variety of press head sizes.
A still further object of the present invention is to furnish an improved head cover having a relatively small number of components, to be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The above objects are met or exceeded by the present improved head cover, which is designed to cover a non-pressing upper surface of a head of a garment press apparatus. The present improved head cover is more adaptable, less expensive to manufacture, lighter, and provides a more conforming fit than prior art head covers. The improved head cover is easily adaptable to various dimensions and configurations of a garment press apparatus even though the garment press apparatus may be supported by a support mechanism via an attached mounting flange, and even though the garment press apparatus may be connected to one or more steam inlet conduits for supplying steam to an interior of the head.
The present head cover includes an inner layer of heat-resistant material, such as heat-resistant synthetic felt fiber, having a first surface that directly and contiguously covers at least a portion of the upper surface of the head. An outer fabric covering of heat-resistant fabric, such as a heat-resistant synthetic fiber flannel, covers a second surface of the inner layer. As opposed to some prior art covers, metal stabilizers or barriers are not necessary in the inventive head cover. This makes the head cover flexible and relatively lightweight, and allows the head cover to conform to the upper surface of the head, as opposed to creating undesirable profiles throughout the head cover. The flexibility of the head cover allows it to be adaptable to various shapes and sizes of heads. The relatively small number of parts and manufacturing steps allows the head cover to be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, yet the cover provides sufficient insulation to conserve energy and protect an operator of the garment press apparatus from accidental burns.
The inner layer and outer fabric covering may be stitched together along a border seam, which is disposed about the boundary of the head cover. This boundary may include an outer periphery, which may be tucked into a lip holding a grid plate underneath the head. A number of spring fasteners used to secure the position of the grid plate may also be used to secure the position of the head cover. Accordingly, additional parts may not be needed. The head cover preferably is one integral piece, so that it is simple to install and so that the risk of detaching or misplacing a portion of the head cover is minimized or eliminated. However, the head cover may include two or more pieces that are removably fastened together.
A cutout portion of the head cover accommodates the mounting flange of the support mechanism attached to the head. The mounting flange may include a handle assembly, control valve, and/or steam inlet conduit. First and second sections around the cutout portion, which may partially overlap, are detachable from one another to create an opening for access to the cutout portion. This allows the head cover to be easily fitted around the mounting flange. The present head cover may also include one or more slots for accommodating one or more steam inlet conduits in a similar manner. The slots and cutout portion allow the inventive head cover to be easily installed while allowing it to securely remain in place.